DE QUE ME SRIVE LA VIDA?
by Vii Black
Summary: Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje   Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido   No sé si algún día vuelva a verte   No es fácil aceptar haber perdido


**_DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA_**

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

_Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_No sé si algún día vuelva a verte_

_No es fácil aceptar haber perdido_

_…. Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenía que elegir otro camino_

* * *

La arena bajo mis piernas era un consuelo infinito, sentir la suavidad y la aspereza ya no resultaba incomodo, no cuando has pasado las últimas semanas de tu vida plantado como un árbol en un mismo sitio. No cuando ya no vale la pena seguir viviendo, si la razón de tu existencia va a darte la espalda.

Habían pasado semanas desde su última visita, y aun tenía grabadas a cal y canto sus palabras en el cerebro, pero tampoco quería deshacerme de ellas, simplemente porque era lo único que me quedaba, el único vestigio de que me había amado. ¿Masoquista?, si, lo era, y eso tampoco importaba

-Te quiero Jacob- Me había dicho antes de que yo empezara a reír

-Y yo más- fueron nuestras últimas palabras

La observé irse despacio, me hubiera gustado tanto decirle cuanto era ese mucho más, no me importaba que los huesos no sellaran bien ¡Al demonio con mis estúpidos achaques!, Quería levantarme, decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que no me dejara, que hiciera un esfuerzo por aceptar a quien siempre la iba a amar.

Solo pude observarla irse, irse llevándose mi corazón, había tenido la esperanza de que ella leyera en mis ojos la necesidad que tenía por qué estuviera conmigo, la desesperación que me causaba no ser suficientemente bueno.

Había deseado con todas mis fuerzas ser Edward Cullen, había paladeado el sabor de la victoria, había disfrutado el mismísimo cielo cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, cuando dijo que me amaba, y después sentir el escozor del fuego que me consumía cuando me dejó.

Soporte semanas sin ella, sin una llamada, sin un Hola, sin su risa nerviosa, sin sus sonrojos constantes, sin mi Bella. Soporte porque a pesar de que sabía que ella lo había elegido a él, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ver que mi corazón seguía ahí, hasta el final, hasta que el suyo dejara de latir. Incluso aún después de eso. Hasta siempre.

Y mi corazón albergaba la tonta idea de que ella se diera cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, que había elegido mal, que corriera a verme y me dijera que me necesitaba tanto como yo la necesitaba, y que entonces decidiera quedarse conmigo

Decidí no entrar en fase por todo ese tiempo, en parte por las indicaciones de Carlisle, pero mayormente porque no soportaba la idea de compartir mi mente con la manada. Ya la estaban pasando demasiado mal, y no quería añadir más fuego a la hoguera.

Ellos sabían el suplicio que estaba viviendo, pero no tenían idea de que dentro de mí ya no había nada, no era más que –como ella alguna vez se había llamado- una casa vacía.

Ahora la entendía, ahora conocía el tormento que se siente cuando el amor de tu vida te deja, pero a diferencia de ella, yo no tenía a nadie que me ayudara a salir del fango, estaba hundido hasta el cuello.

-¿Jacob, cuanto crees que te va a llevar esto?- A pesar de mis insultos y las constantes heridas que le ocasionaba a Leah, ella seguía viniendo a verme, siempre preguntaba lo mismo.

Y yo siempre le respondía igual, en un juego a dañar, pueden jugar dos, y yo jugaba mejor mis cartas que ella, pero era persistente, no sabía si lo hacía por mí, no sabía si lo hacía por ella, y decidía quedarme con la segunda opción.

Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin y Brady venían a darme vueltas constantemente, estaba seguro que lo hacían porque querían comprobar que aún seguía medio vivo y que no había decidido tirarme por el acantilado, la mayor parte del tiempo la vigilancia corría por cuenta de Embry.

Su compañía era como un bálsamo a mis heridas, solo se sentaba ahí, me tendía una lata de cerveza y se quedaba en silencio mirando los acantilados, las olas, la cresta con espuma. Después de que el rojo crepuscular bañara el cielo me daba una palmada en el hombro y se iba, dejándome nuevamente solo.

Todo iba mejorando, con mejorando quiero decir que estaba empezando –en mi inconsciencia- a asimilar el hecho de que ella no volvería, todo iba un poco mejor, por lo menos la presencia de Leah era más soportable y con Embry intercambiaba algunas palabras, nada más de un Hola, y Gracias, hasta el día que esa carta llegó a casa de Billy. Ella se iba a casar.

No tenía por qué extrañarme pero lo hizo, simplemente porque sabía que después de aquello solo tenía días, horas, minutos o segundos, no lo sabía, pero sabía que había un límite para que su corazón dejara de latir.

La herida lacerante en mi pecho se hinchó porque me di cuenta que no era por Edward que sentía ese odio, era por ella, odiaba no haber sido lo mejor, odiaba haber sido el repuesto y odiaba que ella hubiese decidido convertirse en una sanguijuela como ellos.

Odiaba a Isabella Swan, con el mismo ardor con el que la amaba, lo entendí hasta leer aquella invitación absurda de boda, porque sabía que todo lo que ella hacía incluso amándome a mí, lo hacía por él. Comprendí que a pesar de ser su sol, su mejor amigo, su Jacob, ella jamás y ni en otra vida aceptaría ser mi Bella.

Simplemente no estaba escrito, simplemente era así, y no podía dejar de temblar cuando salí por la puerta, ya no quería controlar mis emociones, quería morir si se pudiera en ese mismo instante.

-No soy yo, es el destino- decía en cada uno de mis sueños, en los que siempre era la protagonista. Maldito destino que se había forjado ella, ¿Por qué no podía hacerse un destino conmigo?

Después de todo ya se había imaginado un futuro juntos, una casa conmigo, con nuestros hijos, y ahora yo entendía que siempre había sido su perro fiel, entré en fase dejando que mis patas golpearan el suelo, dejando que la agonía y el dolor se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, dejando todo lo que antes era.

_Cuanto lo siento, Espéranos_- Las voces de Embry y Quil se unieron al instante a mi mente, ¡estúpida y maldita conexión lobuna!

_Déjenme solo_- les rugí, no los quería en mi cabeza, no quería absolutamente a nadie compadeciéndose porque la mujer que amaba además de haber elegido el equipo contrario se iba a casar en unos días.

_Dejen que se marche_- La voz de Sam tronó por encima de los demás. Embry y Quil nos abandonaron

_Gracias_- susurré en mi interior

_Regresa cuando puedas_- dijo inmediatamente para desaparecer de mi cabeza

No creí que fuera pronto, había elegido este cuerpo, había elegido dejar a Jacob Black en la parte más escondida de mi vida, había elegido nunca volver a tener que sufrir y si para eso era necesario convertirme en un animal, lo iba a hacer.

A fin de no volver a saber nunca más de Isabella Swan, no la quería en mi vida, no quería amarla de aquella manera, no importaban ya mis sentimientos, importaba ser capaz de hacer que el odio sobrepasara el amor.

Importaba olvidarla, había suplicado que no me abandonara, pero ella lo había hecho.

¿De qué me servía la vida? , no había nadie que yo pidiera más que ella

¿De qué me servía la vida?, si solo quería vivirla con Bella

Su voz, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, toda ella comenzó a regresar a mi mente. Los días en los que le había dado el calor que necesitaba, hasta los días en los que el eclipse había ganado.

Los recuerdos no me alcanzarían, pero seguramente me mantendrían vivo. Aunque lo único que deseaba era olvidarme de ellos, seguía siendo tan masoquista como para perder lo único a lo que aferrarme para seguir con vida.

Supe que el camino que había elegido era el mejor, para ella, para mí, ya no tenía esperanza, decían que era lo último que moría, pero sin ella, sin Bella, ya la había perdido.

Entonces aullé, queriendo que ella pudiera escuchar en mi aullido el lamento que le decía, que a pesar de todo no me arrepentía de haberle entregado el corazón.

* * *

Esta viiñeta esta basada en la canciión De Que me siirve la viida de Camiila, que se me pegó cuando vii por tercera vez ecliipse y esperaba ver la escena cuando Jake se iiba, pro como nada mas no yo les dejo un pokiito mas extendiido. Besos ^^


End file.
